I'm Here
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Grace takes Hannah and their daughter back to New Jersey to meet Grace's family and things go horribly wrong..


Hey babes! Cool so, here's the fic, finally! Now I'm done with requests so I can focus on planning my Engagement fic! It's gonna be HUGE! :D Anyway, enjoy this! This begins with Grace's Point of View but it'll switch to Hannah's, and I'll make it clear when that happens. This is a somewhat AU fic where Grace hasn't seen her family in about a year and a half and Grace's dad refuses to believe that Tim is gay. Here we go!

(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on November 7, 2013)

Word Count: 3,167

* * *

**Grace's Point of View:**

"Hi baby! Yes, hi! Are you excited to go meet Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Timmy?" Hannah asks, using her best baby voice.

She speaks to the ten month old I hold in my arms. The child's eyes light up as Hannah taps her tiny nose. I use one hand to support her bottom and the other the back of her head. The soft fabric of her clothes rubs against my fingers as I bounce her up and down.

Today Hannah and I are flying to New Jersey. I have an appearance scheduled in Atlantic City, so we figured it'd be smart to visit my family. Tim's coming down from college; everything should be fantastic!

This will be the first time they meet our little angel - mine and Hannah's, that is. She's perfect. Eyes hazel, hair brunette. She's got Hannah's nose and my smile. Lily Michelle Helbig-Hart, after Mamrie and Michelle. She's got a little piece of us all.

"Babe?" Hannah asks.

"Uh-huh?" I reply, my voice dangerously close to cracking.

"Are you going to be okay? I know you're not really good with flying."

It was true. I had been fine with planes until I turned 26, but on the first official date I ever had with Hannah, we watched an episode of a show called LOST about this huge plane crash. I've been terrified ever since. Kinda like after I watched Jurassic Park for the first time when I was four and for the next 5 to 7 years was convinced a T-Rex was going to decapitate me in my sleep.

But Hannah's presence makes everything seem.. okay. The sweet, soothing way she speaks, the way she holds my hand with her soft palm, the sweet taste of her soft lips and the sparkle in her eyes. It's all so magical.

"Yeah. With you, I'm always fine."

She gives me a warm smile and asks for the baby. I comply and hand Lily over to her.

"You are such a cutie!" she says.

"Thanks" I joke, and she playfully rolls her eyes in response.

A woman's voice comes over the airport loudspeaker announcing that our plane was about to board. I feel my nerves twitch, but hide it as best I can and grab mine and Lily's suitcases. Hannah grabs hers and carries Lily over to the gate.

The woman graciously accepted our tickets and gestures for us to move into the terminal. We boarded the actual plane within minutes and the next few hours were spent silently anticipating our arrival. I'm pretty sure I was more scared than Lily was… and she's ten months old!

The plane lands roughly, shaking me up a little, but it's nothing I can't handle. We escape the airport fairly quickly and wait for Tim, my younger brother, who's picking us up. Hannah spots his car and waves to him.

"Oh my God, she's so cute!" Tim squeals as he exits his car. "Well done, big sis."

I laugh and smack his shoulder, then wrap him in a long overdue hug.

"Nice to see you too, Tim."

"So, what's her name?" he says as we release. "Will I blush?"

Hannah laughs at his Doctor Who reference while Tim begins to pick up our bags and loads them into the trunk of his car. I seat myself on the passenger side as Hannah clips Lily into a car seat in the back of Tim's car, then jumps in next to her. Tim closes the trunk with a loud thud- almost enough to wake up the baby- and gets in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asks Hannah.

She nods and we begin the journey home. The car ride is filled with catching up and before I know it, Tim is bringing our bags into the house. Suddenly, a hand grabs mine.

"Nervous?" Hannah asks, and I look into her eyes- my method of comfort.

"Yeah.. but I'll be fine." I reply.

Hannah squeezes my hand and hands me Lily. She gives me a kiss and the three of us head into the house.

Mom..?" I ask softly.

I hear footsteps approaching from somewhere.

"Gracie?" she says, still out of view.

But I've spoken too soon, and she comes around a corner, stops, and covers her gasp with both of her hands.

"Hi.." she says.

There's an energy in the air that I'm unable to name, but it's certainly there. In a few seconds, she pulls me into a warm and inviting hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much."

I smile and return the hug with my one available arm.

"I missed you too, mama."

She releases and grabs Hannah.

"Hannah, hun, it's been way too long! How are you?"

She looks to me and smiles as my mom lets go.

"I've never been better."

Mom smiles at her adoringly, then turns back to me, and I see the water fill her eyes.

"Oh, Grace. She's so beautiful."

I turn Lily to face her and as soon as I do, the tears break from her eyes.

"Aren't you the most precious thing?" She says.

Realizing her mascara is probably running- which it isn't, she straightens herself and wipes her eyes.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry.. My beautiful baby has a beautiful baby!" She says.

"I understand her pride," I think to myself. A fan of mine explained it best. You get this feeling in your stomach and you can't stop obsessing over it. It's like, you find out your everything is having a mini version of themselves. You're fascinated and ecstatic and well, proud.

"Come on, I'm just finishing up dinner."

I lead Hannah through the oh-so-familiar house and into the living room. Tim comes back into the room as soon as I sit down on my mother's couch.

"Stuff's in your room, Grace."

"Thanks. I reply.

I get up and head down the hall to my bedroom, handing Lily to Hannah as I go. The room is exactly how I remember, just as I'd left it from the last time I was home.

I faintly overhear Tim in the other room asking my mom, "When do John and dad get here?"

I smile. I had no idea John was coming! And both of my parents, along with their respective new partners, will be in the same house at once! I race out of my room and into the kitchen to Tim and my mother.

"Johnny's coming?" I ask excitedly.

Mom nods in response. "He's excited to see you!"

"I haven't talked to him in years!" I say.

And then my smile drops. John, my older brother, doesn't know. He knows about DailyGrace, but is too busy with his own life and kids to watch. He doesn't know about Hannah and I. He doesn't know about Lily.

Hannah catches on to my behavior, giving Lily to Tim and rushing to my side, fearing I'll faint.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"John." I breathe. "He doesn't know."

"He will love you just the same." Mom soothes, and I try to push the anxious thoughts away.

"So," I swallow. "Dad and Maureen are gonna be here too? You hate each other."

"We never hated each other. Just fell out of love."

That thought scares me. What if Hannah and I fall out of love? I don't want to fall out of love with Hannah. NO. I will not fall out of love with her. I promise I will love her forever.

The front door opens, breaking me from my thoughts. I look around and see Hannah back with Lily over by Tim, who is holding her.

"Gracie!" Dad calls, and quickens his pace towards me.

"Hi Dad, Maureen!" I smile.

They return the gesture and Dad looks around for Tim. His smile drops and a wave of disappointment washes over his face for a split second. In a millisecond, it's gone.

"Hello, sir!" Hannah says, politely, getting up to shake his hand.

"Hello, Hannah." He passes over her handshake. "Tim! How are ya, bud?"

"Great, thanks!"

"How's your girlfriend?"

Tim sighs, now disappointed. "She's great."

"Good to hear!" Dad says, and pats him on the back. "John here yet?"

Maureen flashes Tim and Hannah apologetic smiles.

"Not yet, Dad." I say, but once again I've spoken too soon.

"Hello?!"

"Just in time, dinner's ready!" Mom says.

John, his wife and his kids walk into the kitchen area that we are in.

"Hi everybody! Grace!" he says and pulls me in to a hug.

"Hey John!" I force a smile, as am shaking so much.

"What's new?"

"Oh, you know.."

He laughs and we all gather at the dinner table in the dining room. Hannah, Tim and I sit on the right side with John, Kelly- his wife- and Dad on the left side. Mom and Bill sit at the heads of the table at opposing sides. Maureen eats with John's kids in the living room.

"Hey, Hannah, nice to see you again." John smiles.

"You as well." Hannah returns.

After a long, awkward silence, Tim speaks up.

"Are we just going to avoid the proverbial elephant in the room?"

I look to Hannah and weakly smile.

"Johnny.. This is my daughter." I say, gesturing to Lily, who is sitting in the high chair between my mother and I. He nearly spits out his food.

"You have a daughter?! Wha- With who?! It's not that Tyler, guy, right?!"

I cough awkwardly, as my father seems deeply concerned now as well; he knew about Lily previously. But John knows nothing about her… or me, for that matter.

"No, uhm. I… don't know how to explain this."

"You don't need to explain, I've got kids of my own, I know how it works!"

Tim and my mother look at Hannah and I, as they both already knew from watching DailyGrace.

"John, Dad, Kelly.." I grab Hannah's hand under the table. "Hannah and I are, well.. God, how do I say this? Hannah is my girlfriend."

"Of course she is, you've known each other for years." Dad says, a confused looking John sitting next to him. But Kelly has picked up on the hint, and I can see her preparing.

"No.. I mean, she's my girlfriend. I'm.. I'm in love with her."

Dad spits out his water. John nearly chokes. Just then, the doorbell rings. Tim immediately moves to get it. He returns moments later with someone following him. I look down and notice their intertwined fingers.

"Everyone.." he starts. "This is Eric. My.. boyfriend."

Kelly has to physically restrain John from launching himself at Eric.

"WHAT?!" Dad screams.

Maureen runs into the room.

"What? What happened?!" she looks scared.

The anger in my dad's eyes is apparent.

"NO. No, you are not with Eric and you do not have a daughter with Hannah. How does that even work?!"

"They split the egg into two, one side from me, one from Hannah, and we had our friend Chester help with the rest." I say softly, fearing a strike.

"This is some kind of sick joke." John says.

"Please, this poor baby." Mom says, covering Lily's ears.

"No. Grace, she is not Hannah's. She will NEVER be hers. And GOD DAMN IT, TIMOTHY! What happened to your girlfriend?!" Dad explodes.

"There never was a girl, Dad! I've always been gay!" Tim yells back.

"You have no idea how disappointed I am with you, Grace." Dad calms, completely ignoring Tim.

I feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Dad.. I love her." I whisper.

"No, Grace. You don't. You love the idea of her. You love the idea of love. You need to be with that Chester kid."

"Dad." I say.

"DROP IT, GRACE. YOU'RE OVER, AND THAT'S THAT."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I LOVE, I'M 28! IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION ANYMORE." I retort.

"IT'S WRONG, GRACE!", my Dad snaps back at me.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT LILY? SHE CAN'T GROW UP WITH ONE PARENT." I say firmly, my voice quivering with anger.

"She's not important in this." Dad replies, his voice firm and low.

"Don't you dare say she's not important. She is my entire world , aside from Hannah." I say, rising to my feet.

"Stop bringing HER back into this!" he retorts

"She's my girlfriend, of course I'm bringing her into it!" I am fuming now.

"Sir, Grace is not doing anything wrong." Hannah steps forward.

My dad turns to Hannah. "You couldn't provide for her the way a man could."

"Now, sir.." Hannah says, more calm than anyone should be in a situation like this.

"No. There is nothing right about this. My daughter is not some dyke." He points towards me, then back to Hannah.

"Dad!" I yell.

"Shut UP, Grace!" he yells, and pushes me down, very nearly knocking me into Lily's high chair. However, I do feel my head hit something, and a sharp, sharp pain spreads throughout my head. Hannah rushes to my side, but the fighting above continues. My vision goes dark and sounds grow muffled.

* * *

**Hannah's Point of View**:

"Oh, God. She's not breathing!" I say, grabbing everyone's attention.

The tears form in my eyes, and one escapes, falling onto Grace's cheek.

"Grace, please." I whisper.

I caress her cheek and run my hand through her hair. I kiss her softly on the lips, hoping for some kind of Prince Charming miracle.

"Call the police!" Kelly yells to her oldest son in the living room.

"She can't wait for them." I say and feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

"Tim! Get your car started!" I demand, and he races out the door as fast as humanly possible.

I pick up Grace's unconscious form and run outside with her, gently placing her in the backseat of Tim's car.

"GO!" I yell at him.

Grace's family piles into their respective cars and follow quickly.

I struggle to keep Grace's head in place. Tim's driving so fast, I'm not even sure he's still on the right side of the road. Looking down, I realize Grace still isn't breathing. I place my lips on hers, trying to get air in her lungs again.

"It's no working!" I yell, and Tim speeds up.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." He whispers.

"Tim, she's not gonna last, she's already getting cold!" At this point I'm sobbing uncontrollably, trying desperately to find a pulse. My hands search her neck and wrists frantically. Finally, I find the faintest sign of a heartbeat.

The car stops abruptly and Tim runs into the building. I kick the car door open and carefully pick up Grace, who still isn't breathing. I race into the building seconds after Tim, who has already gathered doctors and nurses. They move like a well-oiled machine as soon as I lay Grace down on the provided gurney. The first thing they give her is oxygen.

"Be careful with her." I say.

They all immediately rush off, pulling away my unconscious blonde beauty. I try to run after them, but Tim restrains me.

"I love you!" I yell after Grace, but she's gone.

Grace's parents and step-parents arrive moments after she is hauled away with John close behind. This time, Kelly and Eric stay back with the kids, Lily included.

"Hannah.." Grace's father says.

I pull away from Tim- whose chest I'd been crying into- and look him dead in the eye.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't want to listen to what you have to say right now. Save your homophobic remarks for your Men's Club or something."

With that, he (and John) keep quiet. I occasionally catch one of them crying; silently, to themselves. Theresa and Tim are both noticeably crying. Bill and Maureen are keeping strong for their significant other. But me? I don't care anymore. I am bawling my eyes out, hoping and praying my entire world wakes up.. or that I wake up from this awful nightmare.

Finally, after what seems like decades, a doctor strides into our waiting room, a blank expression on his face. I think nothing of it, as they're trained to do so.

"Miss Hart." He says and gestures to the hallway.

I follow him out in the hallway and prepare myself for the absolute worst. There is a prolonged silence, and I begin to fear.

"Did she make it?" My voice cracks.

He takes in a deep breath.

This is it.

One word can change my entire life forever.

I can't lose my precious Grace.

I can't lose her!

"Yes."

I breathe out a huge sigh of relief and collapse to my knees, crying tears of pure joy.

"The force of the fall and the placement of the hit on her head caused her to lose consciousness. She's asleep now, so you can't go in her room.. but you can see her."

Realizing this must look awful to the Helbig family in the waiting room, I stand up with the doctor's help. I thank him and move quietly into the waiting room. Everyone is silent.

"…She's gone, isn't she." Tim deadpans, breaking the quiet.

I sniffle, but try not to prolong the absence of my answer.

"She's alive.. but she's asleep."

The room lets out a collective sigh of relief, and Grace's mother breaks into soft sobs.

"I'm gonna go up and see her." I say.

"I'll come with you." Mr. Helbig says, and I do not argue or object.

The elevator ride up is silent. Not awkward.. just silent. Soon, I step out of the elevator, Grace's dad close behind, and roam the halls until I see a huge glass window. I look inside, and there she is.. my baby. My beautiful Gracie.

She looks peaceful; the night's makeup still on her face now a tiny bit smudged, but all the same, she's gorgeous. Her chest subtly rises and falls under the blanket and her pink lips torment me with the idea of a kiss.

"Hannah.." Mr. Helbig begins.

"Sir, again, with all due respect, I can't do this right now. You almost lost your _daughter_. Does that not mean anything to you?" I turn to him with a hard stare.

"I apologize. What I said was wrong and out of hand, and I'm sorry. And… I approve. She certainly loves you. She never fights back unless she truly loves whatever it is I disagree with. After tonight, it's clear to me you love her just as much." His eyes lower to the ground as he speaks, before meeting my eyes.

"I do, sir." I say, never speaking more truth in my life.

"Then take care of my baby girl." he responds

Through the window, I see the familiar, comforting, chocolate eyes I've come to love so much. With a passing doctor and Mr. Helbig's permissions, I enter the room alone. I sit down in the chair next to her bed and hold her soft hand in mine.

"Hannah?" she asks, her voice beautifully soft.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here."


End file.
